Hands Off
by writergal24
Summary: Rose is dating Scorpius. And Ron isn't happy about it. So what will she do about it? Oneshot. ScoRose.


**Because _accio-food _asked for a Ron and Rose story. And so, a Ron and Rose story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ron or Rose. Both of those characters belong to the wonderful, magical Jo Rowling. (Who I am not.)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Get your hands off of her."<em>

The first time he said it, it was a growl.

It was the warning of a tiger, coming out of a human.

It made the kissing pair jump.

The two had been dating since the first Hogsmeade weekend of that year.

But Rose's father didn't know that.

The way he screamed, the way he glared at the road as he drove home, the way he told Rose she was never to lay eyes on Scorpius Malfoy again, the way not even Hermione could calm him down… it all scared Rose.

She loved Scorpius.

How could he ruin that?

* * *

><p>"<em>Stay away from him."<em>

He repeated the phrase so often that summer that her mother started calling him a broken record.

Whatever that was.

His ears would turn pink.

-when he discovered that she was still mailing Scorpius letters-

His body would tighten up.

-when he discovered that Scorpius was sending letters back-

His voice would rise.

She wasn't going to stop seeing Scorpius.

She loved Scorpius.

How could she let anyone ruin that?

* * *

><p>"<em>She's only fifteen."<em>

The screams from downstairs.

The way Hugo had stopped looking at her because it was _all her fault._

He thought they were going to get a divorce.

Rose laughed.

They had always fought.

Aunt Ginny said so.

They wouldn't get divorced.

But would they?

But, even though she was only fifteen –wait – sixteen, she loved Scorpius.

She wasn't going to let anyone ruin that.

* * *

><p>"<em>That's your job."<em>

He told her cousins.

Albus.

And Louis.

And Lucy.

And Lily.

They were to watch.

They were to see.

They were to report back to him.

Rose listened from the other room.

The room was silent.

But Rose loved Scorpius.

Her cousins' watchful eyes weren't going to stop that.

* * *

><p>"<em>I will not."<em>

Hugo didn't speak up.

Nor did Albus, her "best friend."

No, it was Lily.

Lily.

The feisty one.

The one with her mother's spirit.

With her hands on her hips, she faced her uncle and told him exactly what he was doing wrong. Then she marched over to the fireplace and disappeared.

Rose loved Scorpius.

And maybe her family was starting to get that.

* * *

><p>"<em>If you're seeing him…"<em>

The angry letters.

Rose let them roll off of her back.

The pair lay in the sun by the lake and Rose calmly read the letters aloud to her lover.

Scorpius wasn't so happy about them.

But Rose loved Scorpius.

And she wasn't going to let her family stop that.

* * *

><p>"<em>Let me in."<em>

As he pounded on the door.

Inside, his baby girl lay – 3 more broken bones than the last time he'd seen her.

A Quidditch accident.

He scoffed at this.

How could an accident cause three broken bones?

But she wouldn't let him in. She told the nurse not to let him through the doors. Even Hermione stood between them.

Because Rose loved Scorpius.

And he might just kill Scorpius if he saw Scorpius sitting there, holding her broken hand.

* * *

><p>"<em>I just want to talk."<em>

The letters started to change.

Hermione moved back in.

He said that maybe he could move beyond it. Maybe they could reconcile. Maybe they could become one happy family again.

But Rose loved Scorpius.

And she wasn't going to risk the love on her father's promises.

* * *

><p>"<em>I want to meet him."<em>

It was summer again.

Hermione made Rose come home for a few weeks.

No, she couldn't stay at Albus'. Not at Grandma's either. No, she had to come _home_.

He was waiting on the front porch.

And that was the first thing that he said.

She froze, already halfway through the door.

Red hair whipped through the air as she turned to face him.

Could he be telling the truth?

She loved Scorpius.

And maybe this actually could work out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Get your hands off of her."<em>

A tease.

A jab.

A smirk.

A smile as they swayed back and forth.

She wore white.

He tried not to cry.

She loved Scorpius.

And she didn't let anybody stop her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? Let me know!<strong>

**~writergal24**


End file.
